


Stiles and The Sourwolf

by cupidsbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Animation, Art, Comedy, Crack, Fanvids, Fest: AU-love, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, fairy tale, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a boy named Stiles wanted to meet a wolf.</p><p>This vid is a result of one of those ideas you get and go "Naaaaaahhhhh." And then you find yourself making it anyway. There's something about the music of Peter and the Wolf combined with Peter Hale that endlessly amuses me. I hope it amuses you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and The Sourwolf

  
  


**Download from MediaFire:** [WMV](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u9b3xk699rdxidl/TWOLF-StilesAndTheSourwolf-cupidsbow-WMV.rar) (rar 74MB), [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8sbe4seh04l68ko/TWOLF-StilesAndTheSourwolf-cupidsbow-MP4.rar) (rar 20MB)  
 **Stream:** [YouTube](http://youtu.be/v07eLhVQ4qI)

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks:**
> 
>   * Ash 48 for beta.
>   * Cartoon-Stiles based on the concept by Grimmling Comics. 
>   * Wolf-Derek based on How to Draw Funny Cartoons: How to draw a cartoon wolf. 
> 

> 
> **Music and narrative:** Peter and the Wolf, Serge Prokofiev and the Vancouver Symphony Orchestra.
> 
>   **Visuals and other sounds:**
> 
>   * MTV’s Teen Wolf: 101, 102, 103, 108, 111, 112, 201, 202, 212, 301, 302, 303
>   * Stock footage: Comic Book LOL - Free Animation Footage Green Screen by footageisland. 
>   * Forest background by mr crowley, on adventuregamestudio. 
>   * How to Draw a Forest background by Dawn on DragonArt.com. 
>   * Background - Bedroom by DRR-DeviantArt. 
>   * Picture of Dylan O’Brien and puppy from an unknown source.
> 



End file.
